


Yippee Ki-Yay

by LifeInABubbleIBlew



Category: robron
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeInABubbleIBlew/pseuds/LifeInABubbleIBlew
Summary: Universe B robron have the Christmas that they and indeed we deserve
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Yippee Ki-Yay

Aaron had never been more dead.

Robert had insisted on having the entire family over this year, "its the last year we'll be able to do it Aaron, the new baby will occupy our time too much next year Aaron." So Aaron agreed and he found himself awake at 6am Christmas morning, peeling veg and glazing turkey and, honestly, regretting marriage. Until 7am, when the food prep was done, and Robert pressed him against the freezer and showed him how much he appreciated the help.

And dinner was amazing, Robert having bought a long table just for the occasion. They sat at opposite ends, heads of the household, and soaked in the various conversations, the various arguments, all the while throwing knowing looks at each other.

Because Aaron did get it, sat at the table. He'd had a lot of very unhappy  
Christmases in his relatively short life, but life had done Robert worse in that regard. So to see his husband alive and happy, pulling a cracker with his mum, having a thumb war with April, offerimg condolences to Zak before clinking a can. Well. It was everything he never thought he wanted. 

But he was dead.

He was laid on the sofa, half watching Die Hard, and he was dead. Happy, god yes. But needing something. Sleep, Robert. Both.  
Seb was at his mum's for the night, he and Eve had become thick as thieves and he knew that they were in trouble one day, but that was a worry for sometime else that he was so looking forward to. Liv was staying at Gabby's. They were finally alone and he was bloated on the couch while Robert did the dishes.

"Oi" he said, clicking his fingers in a direction he thought was Robert's, still watching the film through heavy lids.

He thought Robert hadn't heard him, or was being a cunt and ignoring him, until he was suddenly crushed by his husband flopping over the back of the sofa onto him.

"What's so important that you dragged me away from work?" Robert breathed, maintaining eye contact, a smile plastered on his face.

There was something Aaron wanted to say, some rush of love that punched him. He just didn't have the words for it, still doesn't for Robert even after all this time.

"Just c'mere" he settled on, and forced Robert behind him so they were spooning, Robert's head on his.

Aaron closed his eyes. 

"What are we watching?" Robert breathed into his ear, right hand resting in his happy trail.

"Die Hard, Christmas innit." Aaron croaked out, comfortable, almost dead to the world.

"We've seen this a hundred times," Robert laughed, pressing another kiss.

"Should see it every year." Aaron said, before succumbing to sleep.

"Reckon we will." Robert said before settling in to Aaron's body for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this nonsense helps somebody who needs it. Try remember, robron is ours now wholly, nothing has changed. Universe B robron are having a wonderful Christmas and I hope you are too X


End file.
